


Чёрная птица

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: "Страшно признаться, но... Софи находит особую красоту в этом птичьем облике".Постканон: Замок во время своего очередного маршрута совершает "внеплановую посадку" во время разразившейся грозы. К счастью, внутри него сухо, уютно и тепло. Особенно, когда Хаул рядом.





	Чёрная птица

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела написать ещё после пересмотра "Ходячего замка" в августе-сентябре, но дело как-то затянулось... Флафф ради флаффа, всё по классике.  
Приятного чтения :з  
Эстетик: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/c2/9f/5fc29f862a0d8bf5c20eca4704cc8a5e.png

**1**

Софи с лёгким страхом наблюдает, как чёрная птица в свете вспышки молнии вырывается из дымки тёмных туч.  
Она не боится, что Хаул столкнётся с воздушным кораблём вражеской армии. Небо нынче мирное. Огонь, дым и пепел больше не очерняют его. Только бури.  
Замок опускается всё ниже. Постепенно из-за свинцовых туч виднеется мокрая зелень склонов. Когда твой дом находится в постоянном движении, ландшафты так или иначе начинают казаться похожими. Замок весь скрипит, каждым винтиком, черепицей крыши, незакрытым окошком. Ветер приводит заботливо расчёсанные и заплетённые волосы Софи в хаос. Срывает ослабшую ленту. Косы застилают ей взор точно руки матери, желающей уберечь дитя от встречи со страхом. Но Софи не боится. Уверена — Кальцифер не даст им разбиться.  
На траву как можно более гладко опускаются металлические лапы. Зарываются с когтями в землю. Амулеты, посуда, вазы наполняют дом тревожным звоном. Маркл ловит съезжающий с полки в коридорчике горшок с цветком. Где-то эхом слетает со стены картина. Белой тенью кошка вскакивает с подоконника. Ведьма хлопает старательному и очень гордому собой огоньку. Замок оседает на землю. Шумно выдыхает дымок из труб.  
Софи выходит на балкон из комнатушки-убежища. Сверху замка ей открывается спокойный вид на округу. Холмики раскинулись в округе прекрасными равнинами. Сейчас, правда, их изумрудные просторы скорее напоминают болота. В округе ни фермы, ни придорожного домика. Одни тропы. Почти заросшие, так редко их топчут странники. Где бы они не приземлились, это место - одно из немногих оплотов спокойной, безлюдной природы.  
Чёрная точка в небе приближается к ней. В свете вспышки крылья играют иссиня-чёрным блеском. На секунды в опустившейся тьмы силуэт на мгновение исчезает. Пока не приземляется вдруг на покрытый мелкими царапинами паркет балкона.

* * *

**2**

Страшно признаться, но... Софи находит особую красоту в её получеловеческом, диком облике птицы.  
Даже такой Хаул остаётся прекрасной. Софи понимает это особенно явно, когда касается своей рукой её ладони. Руки у Хаул больше, пальцы — длиннее, а острые чёрные когти выглядят (и наверняка являются) очень острыми и крепкими. У самой Софи руки аккуратные. Покрыты мозолями. С коротко остриженными ноготками, потому что так практичнее.  
Софи невольно любуется тем, как гладкие перья покрывают всю её тонкую фигуру, точно изысканный маскарадный костюм. Только она знает, что они настоящие. Хаул довольно жмурится, когда она проводит мягко по её руке, к предплечью, плечу, шее. Щёки только чуть-чуть покрыты чернотой, но в основном открыты, как и всё лицо. Это единственный обнажённый участок её тела, не покрытый пёрышками.  
Когда Софи оставляет на её щеке короткий поцелуй, Хаул расплывается в улыбке и подхватывает её на руки. Чёрные листья опадают, сменяются шёлковой туникой, такой тонкой, что легко прощупать кожу. Тёплую и мягкую.  
— Ты мокрая, — возмущается Софи и чувствует, как её платье тоже пропитывается грозовой влагой.  
— Ох, Софи-Софи, — смотрит на неё Хаул со смешливым прищуром. — Наша сварливая старушечка.  
Когда Хаул улыбается так тепло и до безобразия ребячески, злиться на неё трудно. Софи только вздыхает тяжело. "Читать лекции", как выражается обычно чародейка, бессмысленно. Есть вещи, с которыми лучше просто смириться.  
У Хаул таких вещей целое множество. Замок то и дело наполняется беспорядочным хаосом. Софи приводит его в порядок. Иногда волшебные шампуни, порошочки и мыла путаются есть не её трудами, то с лёгкой руки Ведьмы. Софи утешает Хаул, убеждает, что рыжий идёт ей не меньше. В конце концов, после таких полётов в грозовых тучах чародейка время от времени да ловит вместе с запахами озона и морского бриза простуду. И кто отпаивает её супами и горячими напитками? Конечно же Софи!  
Кальцифер, бывает, шутит, что без неё тут всё развалится. И не сказать, чтобы в этих словах не было своей доли правды.  
По крайней мере, без неё тут определённо будет очень грязно. И пыльно. И... Холодно.

* * *

**3**

Кальцифер говорит много. Всегда. Пока, конечно, Хаул мягко не придавливает его сковородкой. Демон с возмущением умельчается и синеет. Вот, уже на поленьях горит кроткий, маленький огонёк. Маркл помогает выставить на стол новенький сервиз: прошлый разбила проникшая в замок кошка. Ведьма Пустоши в своём кресле-качалке ещё грезит о молодых и живых сердцах. По дому разносятся всё дальше запахи бекона и жареных яиц. Они напоминают Софи о дне, когда в Пустошах Пугало-Репка (хотя вернее будет сказать Принц-Репка) привёл её к порогу этого удивительного существа.  
За окном темнеет всё гуще. Начинается дождь. Капли стучат яростно по крышам, оконным рамам, перилам балкончиков. Сплошной стеной затмевает зелёные поляны. Мир волей-неволей, а сужается для Софи до размеров тёплой и сухой комнатки.  
К моменту, когда они все дружно садятся за ужин, шум ливня становится оглушительным. Демон инстинктивно жмётся к своему уголку очага, даже зная, что вода внутрь точно не проникнет через закрытые окна. Софи подкидывает ему свежие поленья. Чтобы не было совсем уж так грустно. Он жадно хватает дерево и пожирает. Древесина хрустит у него на зубах. Разгорается чуть ярче.

* * *

**4**

Хаул любит лежать в горячей ванне, добавлять в воду ароматные масла, бросать шипучие пенящиеся бомбочки. Растянувшись во весь рост, может лежать так целые часы. Лениво поглядывает, как капли стучатся в окошко. Прикрывает глаза. Под веками сгущаются тучи. В их плотных, пушистых объятиях рождается гроза. Пляшут молнии, у самого крыла. Опасные и прекрасные.  
День был долгим. Солнце, если верить часам, давно уже село. Линии холмов размываются завесой дождя точно акварель. Погода, тёплая вода и общая усталость утягивают Хаул в дрёму. Вопреки разразившейся грозе в её сердце, тёплом и живом, селится покой. Она дома.  
Из грёз её вырывает стук в дверь. Седую макушку Софи всегда замечает первой, яркую и растрёпанную от яростного ветра. Затем уже встречается с взглядом возмущённым и строгим, так и говорящим: "Может, хватит переводить воду и эксплуатировать Кальцифера?". Мало кто на такое отчаялся бы - так открыто пристыдить чародейку.  
— Уже выхожу-у, — тоскливо отзывается Хаул, усаживаясь в ванне. — Только... Ты вымоешь мне голову?  
— Неужели ты _настолько_ устала? — скептически спрашивает Софи.  
Щёки у неё невольно вспыхивают румянцем. Софи до сих пор смущается даже при виде обнажённых ключиц в просторных блузах, что уж тут говорить о...  
— Мгм-м-м, — тянет Хаул нехотя. — Ну пожа-алуйста, у тебя хорошо получается.  
— Ладно, ладно, — прикрывает Софи плотно за собой дверь.  
— Не тот! Вот этот, — протягивает Хаул ей бутылёк вместо того, к которому Софи уже успела потянутся.  
Внешне они, по правде говоря, не очень отличаются: обе зелёные, полупрозрачные, с цветочными узорами и чем-то вроде этикеток, которые Софи никак не может прочитать. Оно и понятно: бутыльки чародейка привезла из соседнего королевства. Хаул когда-то пыталась объяснить, какая большая разница между составами этих двух бутыльков, однако Софи ничего толком так и не поняла. Магические штучки, да и ладно. Лишь бы не впадала в уныние от очередной неприятности с волосами.  
Откидываясь назад, Хаул довольно мычит. Пальцы Софи бережно втирают шампунь в уже понемногу лоснящиеся волосы. Неожиданно для себя тихонько чихает. От внимания Софи это, разумеется, не ускользает.  
— Пообещай завтра не вылетать, — голос Софи звучит серьёзно, но движения её остаются нежными. — Лучше переждём, чем ты...  
— А если гроза затянется? — непослушно вскидывает голову Хаул, чуть ли не облив всю её пеной.  
— Не затянется, — отвечает Софи убедительно и договаривает прежде, чем она успевает что-то сказать: — Ещё не сезон. Подождит и распогодится.

* * *

**5**

Чародейке всё ещё нравится развешивать в комнате всякие магические примочки. Хотя бы для красоты и дополнения декора. Ведьму Пустошей некоторые из них почему-то отпугивают: она начинает бормотать и исчезает в сплетениях коридоров. Обе удивлённо переглядываются. Хаул вскидывает плечи — странности старушки уже стали для всех них чем-то привычным. Одной из неотъемлемых деталей _дома_.  
Хаул вся — высокая и вытянутая струна. Тонкими пальцами с лёгкостью дотягивается до полки. Укладывает на неё упавшую шкатулку, закрытую на ключик. За время, пока она нежилась в ванне, Софи уже успела навести в комнате порядок. Ну, почти. На то, чтобы аккуратненько уложить **все** вещи по своим местам, понадобится целый день беспрерывного труда. Тумбочки, шкафчики, полочки забиты всевозможными магическими принадлежностями всех цветов и размеров. Баночки заполнены ингредиентами разной степени странности, от простых на вид трав до горстки пепла в маленькой скляночке. Стеллажи забиты преимущественно старенькими книгами. Записями забиты выдвижные полочки рабочего стола.  
По чашкам Софи разливает травяной чай. Поднос из тёмного дерева самую малость потрёпан временем. Листья заварки оседают на дне чудаковатого лазурного напитка, точно водоросли сквозь прозрачные воды спокойного моря. По привычке Софи добавляет в чайник дольки лимона. Хаул морщится от его кислоты, но ей нравится тот необычный привкус, который он чаю придаёт. Мокрые волосы Хаул в тусклом свете лампы тоже переливаются оттенками тёмной синевы. Как перья её дикого облика.  
Закутаться в одеяло на широкой, мягкой кровати в такую дождливую погоду всегда приятно. Утром холмы будут усыпаны росой. Едва протоптанные дороги — лужами. Солнце лениво потянется из-за горизонта и зальёт округу своим тёплым светом. В сиянии его природа вновь заиграет буйной зеленью.  
Но это будет завтра. А сегодня Хаул прижимается к ней в поисках тепла. Видно, её уже клонит в дрёму. Закутывается в колючее покрывало, пока свет ночника рисует причудливые тени звёзд, путается в полупрозрачных тканях сиреневого балдахина, дотрагивается легонько до узорчатых решёток на запотевших окнах. Волосы ещё пахнут грозой и новыми нотами трав. Кожа тёплая, дыхание размеренное. И где-то там бьётся сердце. Горячее. Полное звуков, образов, ароматов. Чувств.  
Софи отставляет поднос с чаем на тумбу. Задувает огонёк ночника. Сон у них сегодня определённо будет глубоким и крепким.  
Молния вспышкой прошивает чёрное небо.

* * *

**6**

Щебетание птиц напоминает хохот, звонкий и задорный. Пролетающий ворон гадко гаркает. Слышится мелодичное щёлканье одинокого певца.  
Обычно Софи вскакивает на ноги с первыми лучами, потягивается и будит в очаге Кальцифера, чтобы он подогрел чайник пока она быстренько умоется прохладной водой. Однако сегодня привычный режим провалился с первого же пункта: Хаул упёрто не желает выпускать раннюю пташку из своих загребущих объятий.  
Чародейка убеждена, что её вечно хлопочущей по дому возлюбленной иногда просто необходимо расслабиться. Даже спать Софи ложится напряжённая, переполненная энергией. Точно вместе с молодым телом к ней вернулась вся скопившаяся за это время энергия, которую всю срочно необходимо израсходовать! Во сне Софи ворочается и вертится точно юла. Закидывает на неё ноги и руки. Пока не засыпает крепко, успокаивает я на пару часов.  
Солнце лениво заглядывает в окна сквозь вьющиеся лозы решёток.

* * *

**7**

— Тебе не страшно было ночью? — спрашивает Хаул за поздним завтраком у Маркла.  
— Нет, — отвечает серьёзно Маркл. — Я же не ребёнок!  
— Нет ничего постыдного в страхе, мальчик мой, — с наигранно серьёзным выражением указывает на него Хаул ложкой. — "Только в страхе мы находим своё истинное Я".  
— И кто же это написал?  
— Не помню, — пожимает плечами Хаул. — Может, это я на ходу придумала. Бабуль, будешь мёд?  
На её слова Софи и Ведьма оборачиваются почти синхронно. Молчат и смотрят сперва на чародейку, затем на друг друга. В повисшей паузе мёд стекает вязкой капелькой с ножа на хлеб. Первой смеётся Хаул, щурится и вся прямо трясётся от хохота. Своим смехом она заражает всех вокруг. Даже демон заходится искорками в своём очаге.


End file.
